


The crack stories

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drabble, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di dieci dabble, AU, e crack<br/>1. Ichigo x Grimmjow Ichigo non riesce mai a resistere davanti al corpo di Grimmjow<br/>2. Ichigo x Byakuya<br/>3. Renji x Ichigo<br/>4. Renji x Grimmjow<br/>5. Renji x Byakuya<br/>6. Byakuya x Ichigo<br/>7. Grimmjow x Byakuya<br/>8. Grimmjow x Ichigo<br/>9. Renji x Ichigo<br/>10. Ichigo x Byakuya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The crack stories
> 
> Un po’ di tempo fa mentre giravo su internet ho trovato questo sito http://www.spinnything.com/cgi-bin/sstprompt.py per generare prompt e mi sembrava un’idea molto carina provare a generare dei paring casuali.  
> I personaggi che ho inserito in lista sono: Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji e Byakuya e qui sono inserirò i pairing che ho ottenuto sono i seguenti.
> 
> Tutte le storie saranno delle Drabble e tutte AU e Crack.  
> Preciso che dove necessario ho fatto crescere i personaggi.
> 
> 1\. Ichigo x Grimmjow  
> 2\. Ichigo x Byakuya  
> 3\. Renji x Ichigo  
> 4.Renji x Grimmjow  
> 5.Renji x Byakuya  
> 6.Byakuya x Ichigo  
> 7\. Grimmjow x Byakuya  
> 8\. Grimmjow x Ichigo  
> 9.Renji x Ichigo  
> 10.Ichigo x Byakuya
> 
> Capitolo uno  
> Titolo: Come una droga  
> Pairing: IchigoxGrimmjow  
> Genere: Yaoi  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, AU  
> Parole: 97  
> Riassunto: Ichigo non riesce mai a resistere davanti al corpo di Grimmjow

Non esisteva altro piacere nella vita che perdere il proprio sguardo su quei muscoli che tanto attraevano il giovane Ichigo e per l’adolescente era letteralmente impossibile resistere alla tentazione di assaporarlo.  
Voleva immergere le proprio labbra sul corpo meraviglioso e tanto invitante del coetaneo iniziando a baciare con un vigore una tale meraviglia da far rimanere l’altro spiazzato e lo dimostravano i gemiti che l’altro non era in grado di trattenere.  
Più tempo passava e più lui orma ne aveva certezza: Grimmjow era come una calda e dolce droga senza la quale non avrebbe più potuto vivere.


	2. ferite sanguinanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo e Byakuya stanno cercando un modo per superare il dolore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Ferite Sanguinanti  
> Pairing: Ichigo x Byakuya  
> Genere: Yaoi  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, AU  
> Parole: 110   
> Riassunto: Ichigo e Byakuya stanno cercando un modo per superare il dolore

Ichigo aveva sempre saputo di essere gay e mai se n’era fatto un problema nei suoi ventitré anni di vita, ma la cosa che in quell’istante trovava strana non era il fatto che stesse facendo l'amore con un uomo, ma il fatto che l'altro fosse il cognato della sua migliore amica: Byakuya Kuchiki  
Nessuno dei due era mai riuscito a superare quelle ferite sanguinati che dopo anni continuavano a dolere nel petto, entrambi avevano perso i loro amati per delle malattie.  
Di sicuro non era il modo miglior per superare la cosa, ma volevano perdersi in quel futile attimo di piacere e liberarsi almeno per po’ da tutto quel dolore


	3. Capelli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Capelli  
> Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
> Genere: Shounen-ai  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, AU  
> Parole: 105  
> Riassunto: Renji e Ichigo sono a letto e ammettono di amare i reciprochi capelli

Né Renji e né Ichigo sapevano dire con certezza come si fossero avvicinati in quel modo l’uno all’altro.  
La prima volta che si erano conosciuti, il primo anno di liceo, aveano pensato che le reciproche pettinature fossero davvero appariscenti e particolari: rossi e arancioni, colori davvero insoliti per dei giapponesi.  
«Amo i tuoi capelli» sussurrò Renji all’orecchio del coetaneo mentre annusava con piacevolezza quella fragranza «e amo anche te Ichigo»  
«Anche io adoro i tuoi capelli Renji» disse facendo scorrere quelle lunghe ciocche fra le proprie mani «così come adoro te.»  
I due si baciarono per l'ennesima volta prima di addormentarsi l’uno al fianco dell’altro.


	4. Cinque anni di attesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji ha finalmente potuto coronare la sua più grande fantasia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Cinque anni di attesa  
> Pairing: Renji x Grimmjow  
> Genere: Yaoi  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, AU  
> Parole: 96  
> Riassunto: Renji ha finalmente potuto coronare la sua più grande fantasia.

Renji n’era sempre stato certo: il corpo di Grimmjow doveva essere la cosa più calda del mondo.  
Ne aveva avuto conferma quella sera, finalmente dopo anni e anni di attesa il collega era finalmente stato suo e aveva finalmente potuto costatare quando la sua mente si fosse avvicinata a quella realtà che per cinque anni aveva solo potuto immaginare.  
Quella era forse stata la nottata più magnifica che avesse mai potuto passare: era stato stato dentro l’uomo più sensuale che avesse messo piede sulla Terra e la cosa lo rendeva il ventisettenne più felice del Creato.


	5. Occhi glaciali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Renji ha un solo scopo: sciogliere la freddezza di Buakuya Kuchiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Occhi Glaciali  
> Pairing: Renji x Byakuya  
> Genere: Yaoi  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, AU  
> Parole:102  
> Riassunto: Renji ha un solo scopo: sciogliere la freddezza di Buakuya Kuchiki

Un bel paio di occhi glaciali.  
Era uno dei tratti distintivi di Byakuya, uno di quelli che Renji non poteva non fare a meno di detestare.  
Aveva sempre creduto che i sentimenti che provava per il suo capo avrebbero potuto sciogliere quello sguardo ed è questa la cosa che l’aveva spinto a sedurlo con un fare cui nemmeno il più indifferente degli uomini avrebbe potuto resistere.  
Lo aveva fatto suo e lo avrebbe fatto ancora e ancora fino a quando quell’uomo tanto freddo non sarebbe diventato talmente caldo da consumarsi come una cera e all’ora finalmente il suo scopo si sarebbe realizzato.


	6. Byakuya: the number one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo ha finalmente capito perché le donne considerano Byakuya il numero uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Byakuya: the number one  
> Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo  
> Genere: Yaoi  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, AU  
> Parole: 96  
> Riassunto: Ichigo ha finalmente capito perché le donne considerano Byakuya il numero uno

“Cosa ci trovavano le donne in un tipo freddo come Byakuya?” Era la domanda che si erano posti tutti i colleghi di quel profesore invidiando quel ventisettenne tanto glaciale.  
Quella sera, dopo quei lunghi tre anni di quesiti, Ichigo era finalmente riuscito a rispondere a quel dilemma che un po’ tutti loro avevano condiviso.  
Era una vera bomba a letto e lo dimostrava il modo passionale con cui quella notte l’aveva posseduto facendogli provare una delle più intense sensazione che uomo potesse provare.  
Adesso il ventiduenne poteva finalmente capire perché Byakuya fosse considerato il numero uno.


	7. Sguardo penetrante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mente di Byakuya viene annebbiata dallo sguardo penetrante di Grimmjow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Sguardo penetrante  
> Pairing: Grimmjow x Byakuya  
> Genere: Yaoi  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, AU  
> Parole: 100  
> Riassunto: La mente di Byakuya viene annebbiata dallo sguardo penetrante di Grimmjow

Quando quella bocca lo avvolgeva in quella maniera e incominciava a succhiarlo con quella voracità, l'avvocato si sentiva praticamente in subbuglio venendo travolto per l'ennesima volta fra quell'incredibile piacere.  
«Ti piace?» sussurrò Grimmjow staccando la bocca dall'erezione incrociando i suoi occhi con quelli del legale.  
Lo sguardo era così penetrate che la sua mente venne annebbiato dall'intensità di quello sguardo.  
«Sì, mi piace!» urlò in preda all'estasi che l'altro gli suscitava.  
Sentì di nuovo quella bocca circondarlo e più lo succhiava più l'uomo rimaneva inerme di fronte a quell'imminente orgasmo liberando tutto se stesso nella bocca bollente del suo cliente.


	8. Marito e Marito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow vorrebbe vivere solo un'avventura estiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Marito e Marito  
> Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo  
> Genere: Yaoi  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, AU  
> Parole: 104  
> Riassunto: Grimmjow vorrebbe vivere solo un'avventura estiva.

Quante persone in vacanza erano soliti iniziare quei brevi flirt che finivano nell’esatto istante in cui uno dei due non fosse ripartito?  
Grimmjow cercava solo qualcuno con cui divertirsi e trascorrere quelle vacanze in relax con un partner che non avrebbe mai più rivisto.  
Tutti i suoi piani andarono in frantumi appena lo vide in quel bar mentre si disperava per la rottura con un ex e gli si avvicinò per offrigli da bere per tirarlo su: Ichigo era il suo nome.  
Quel ragazzo gli aveva completamente cambiato la vita e adesso finalmente avevano colonizzato il loro sogno d’amore: erano diventati marito e marito.


	9. Il sogno di una vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Il sogno di una vita  
> Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
> Genere: Shounen-ai  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, AU  
> Parole: 104  
> Riassunto: Dopo sei lunghi anni finalmente Ichigo e Renji aprono i loro cuori

Il sogno di una vita si stava finalmente per realizzare: Renji era lì con lui in quella stanza che era fin troppo familiare ai due ex studenti. Era la stessa camera dov'erano soliti incontrarsi per studiare assieme nella speranza di superare quei terribili esami.  
In quell’istante Ichigo non desiderava altro che concedersi all’altro come aveva immaginato da quando aveva iniziato a capire cosa fossero il sesso e l'amore.  
«Ti amo, ti amo da sempre Renji»  
«Anche io ti ho sempre amato»  
Erano felici in quell'istante, il loro amore era ricambiato e adesso potevano finalmente vivere quei sentimenti che avevano represso per sei lunghi anni.


	10. L'universitario e il professore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo non capisce perché tutti considerano Byakuya un uomo incapace di amare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: L'universitario e il professore  
> Pairing: Ichigo x Byakuya  
> Genere: Yaoi  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, AU  
> Parole: 110  
> Riassunto: Ichigo non capisce perché tutti considerano Byakuya un uomo incapace di amare

Perché tutti all’università continuavano a considerare Kuchiki-sensei come qualcuno incapace di amare? Se lo chiedeva Ichigo ogni volta che quelle mani gli percorrevano la schiena, sembrava quasi che avesse intenzione d'incitarlo a spingere sempre più a fondo in quel corpo che lo avvolgeva come null’altro e lui era troppo inerme di front quelle richieste.  
«Kurosaki-kun... ti amo...»  
Il suo amato professore, in realtà era così ardente da farlo ribollire ogni volta che lo penetrava.  
Gli altri non sembravano guardare oltre le apparenze come aveva sempre fatto, ma alla fine li avrebbe lasciti nella loro ignoranza e avrebbe continuato a far suo quell’uomo fantastico che avrebbe amato solo e soltanto lui.


End file.
